Some existing audio entertainment systems available for use in vehicles provide a primary audio program audible to occupants via loudspeakers. Headphones may be used to allow passengers to privately listen to a secondary audio program. For example, a driver and front seat passenger may listen to a radio program while a rear seat passenger watches a video on a video display and listens to the corresponding audio via headphones. The primary audio program may audibly interfere with the secondary audio program as perceived by the headphone-wearing passenger. Such interference may diminish the headphone-wearing passenger's enjoyment of the secondary audio program.